Doctor plus 1
by FirePen
Summary: It started simple enough. one moment, I'm walking along, the next I'm running for my life. Then again, that's to be expected when you first meet the Doctor. Now, how to tell him his life is broadcast across the globe... Maybe later. Review please!
1. He came back

Most people, when they see a strange blue box sitting on a corner, they keep walking. To busy with their lives to investigate this object. Then, theirs me. I ain't smart, and I don't clam to be special. I just think differently. Notice things others don't, for instance, a blue police box on the corner of my street in America. I was walking to my friends house when I spotted it. I stared at for three minuets, circling to look at every plank and nail until I ran my fingers along it. my skin tingled as I felt its texture.

"Now, how did something like you," I said as my other hand raised to feel the paint. ", get in a place like this."

"Oie!" I heard from behind me. I turn to see a man in a brown trench coat and- Oh Jebis It's the Doctor! He slides in-between me and the police box that I can only assume was the TARDIS. With speed and precision, he unlocked the door and steps inside. Before the door completely shuts, he popes his head out and looked at me perplexed. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Yeeeaaah." I said, elongating the vowels.

"Why'd you stop?" I tried not to get exited over his British accent.

"Big blue box appears out o f no where, and I'm supposed to go about my business, pretending it's not there?" I say, adjusting my back pack. I acted like it was nothing but, to stumble upon someone like this was confusing, exiting, and scary. but that just helps the exiting part.

"Huh." He looks away for a second to think about the answer, rubbing his top teeth with his tong. "Alright then, goodbye." He swung back into his TARDIS without further acknowledgment.

I step back and watch the box fade from my eyes. The sound of it winding away echoed in the air. When it had disappeared completely, I stomped the ground.

"Dang it! I didn't tell him my name!"

I spent some time standing in the square the box was in before continuing on my journey to Jewels house. I said I'd be there by now. Still, every now and again, I looked down at my fingers, rubbing them together to reignite that feeling. It couldn't be him and yet, their was no way it could be any other. The Doctor. THE Doctor, walking around my stomping ground! Though, he wasn't walking. he was running. Why was he running? You only run when your in a hurry or being -."

"Rustle, Rustle" I stop. The sound came from a bush I just passed. Startled, I turn to look at the shrub. It stood there, a match set to the other shrubs lining the walk way to a town house. If something alive was in the thing, I shouldn't disturb it. I turn to keep walking.

"Rustle, Rustle." I look back. The bush had moved from the line and planted it's self at my heals, In the flip'n concrete! That's when a simple equation formed in my mind. Doctor + unexplainable even equals Run Like A Kenyan! I booked down the side walk, ignoring the burn of exercise. I glance back to see The bush half way between me and where it last was. another glance would expose it was gaining speed. Why'd he have to leave? Now of all times when I need him. I start to run backwards to keep an eye on the demon shrub when I realize, it's not moving. At least now, when I'm looking at it. I stop running backward and star walking it, leaving it half way down the block. Seeing it from a distance made me feel silly. It was such a small thing.

"Keep looking forward." I almost looked back at the person saying it. "I'll explain once your safe. Just do exactly as I say and you'll be fine. Nod if you understand." I nod. "Good. Now, slowly start backing up." With caution and a lot of bumping, we finish the block and begin crossing the street. No sooner did we get to the corner, a car speeds by. For a split second, my eyes, our eyes were blocked from the bush's view.

"RUN!" We both scream. Dashing down the next block, I look around wildly for this plant, hoping to slow it down. I'm temporarily pulled from my panic to see the Doctor running with me. He came back! Suddenly, I get jerked to the right. We slip into an open garage, then the TARDIS.

He runs strait to the controls as I slow to a stop on the walk way. immediately, He's pressing and turning things.

"Hold onto something!" He pushes a button and the hole thing shook madly. I grab for the guide rails and hold them tight. The TADIS rumbling and tumbling, throwing us about until, finally, it stops. "There you are! Out of harms way, just like I said." Spouts the Doctor, prancing over to me with a smile. I'm still holding the rails as he approaches. "Common now." He says mothering, helping me detach from the metal poll. "Off you go." I slowly unlatch, still shaken from turbulence and running for my life. I just as slowly look up at The Doctor as he examines my hands with his sonic screw driver.

"Y-you. " I stutter out. " Your ... real!"

"Well, I should hope so." He hold my hand up to me face. " There! All better! Now-" He gets that stern look in his eyes. "I need you to tell me-"

"Where are we?"

"Space. Now, I need-" I run from his hands to the TARDIS doors and swing them open. There, before me was the cosmos. Stars and galaxies danced and glimmered at me feet.

"It's beautiful." I say, totally taken. I back up and turn around, beholding the entire inside of the TARDIS. "And this -" I walk over to the nearest support trunk, caressing it. "This is magnificent!" I give the TARDIS a hug as the Doctor strolls over to me, hands in his pockets, grinning from ear to ear. He seemed vary entertained. "And you!" I suddenly point at him, giving him a confused look. I release the TARDIS and run hug the Doctor.

"OHF!" The blow was hard enough to take his hand out of his pockets but not his smile.

"Your wonderful." I give him a squeeze before grabbing his head and pulling it down for examining. "And so real."

"Ow, Ouch! Hay!" He stepped back, taking my hands of his skull. "Careful! That's where I keep my brain." I giggle. "So… all this," The doctor waves his hand in a giant circle behind him. ", Your okay with that?" I nod. He straitens up and looks right into my eyes. "Why do you keep saying I'm real?" Wha oh.

"Well... Why was I being chased by a possessed lawn shrub?"

"Heh, possessed lawn shrub, that funny- well, technically It was an alien using a holographic camouflage to fallow you and take your residual energy but yeah. possessed lawn shrub."

"What?" I put my hands over my mouth, opening them back up for my next sentence. "Why me?" He started to walk back up to the control console.

"Because, um" he wags his finger in the air. "What's your name?"

"Nichole"

"Because Nichole, you've done what few have ever done before. You spotted a strange blue box and came to investigate." He starts fiddling with the controls again.

"How dose that make me a target for shrub aliens?" The Doctor runs to the other side of the console. I fallow.

"The Meron-Tha feed off of plant residual energy. Not that dangerous, just takes what's extra, but!," He runs to the other side, still twisting and pulling things. "The one you encountered was an infant. Just a couple months old. All he knows how to do now is hunt and hide. Genetic parent trait."

"They hunt plants?" The Doctor pauses to find the right words.

"Well... It's different on their planet. When it sensed the residual energy of the TARDIS on you, well.," he smiled ",You can't really blame it from wanting a taste." He Hits a part of the control panel with a small mallet and the TARDIS shakes a bit. "They were supposed to have stayed in their Nursery pods till they got to their home -," The doctor squinted at the ships monitor as he gradually rotated a knob near by. "But somethiiiiinnnggg HA! There! Right there! See?" I lean in as he point at the screen. " An asteroid sent the pod off course and into Earth, damaging it's Nutrition Regulator! No wonder the little buggers are so hungry."

"Can't they just feed off the plants we have here?" I say, tired of being silent through his monologue.

"Nope - Well, they could try but, most of your plants that do have enough residual energy use it to grow fruit and such. I'm the Doctor, by the way." he takes my hand and shakes it.

"I know." I say in my head.

"And I'm sorry," that can't be good. "I'm so, sorry but, you can't go home. Not until I sort this out. It's not safe. If I did let you go home, everything you touched would be in danger."

"You said they only eat residual energy!" I swing his hand off me and take a step back from him. "Extra stuff."

"I know." He said with that sympathetic tone, hand back in his pockets. "But their just infants. They don't know when to stop taking. If I can't find and fix their Nutrition Regulator they WILL resort to eating Earth plants and then," He breathed in deeply through his teeth. "Well, their goes the planet. That's why - !" He snaps out of his dismal tone and jumps over to another control panel. " -I need you to tell me if you've seen anything like this ells where."

"Yeah, I was chased by a laws mower just the other day."

"Oh, common." he pouts. "There has to be something new, something that wasn't around the last couple months." I give it some thought this time around. It was hard for me to think that far back. I'm the kind of person that lives day by day. but, unexpectedly, I cam up with something.

"Therese an empty lot of dirt three miles down my street. It was always barren but, lately it's been teaming with plant life."

"Brilliant!" the doctor types in the coordinates.

"So that's it then?"

"Hm?" The Doctor turns around from the consul.

"That's why I'm here? Not because I was in danger. But for information?"

"Yeah, well ... ya know... that to."


	2. Lucky Punch

Chapter2 Lucky Punch

We arrive at the lot. the sun had begun to go down giving the sky a dark blue look with purple pink clouds. One of my favorite kinds of skies. I start fallowing the doctor out of the TARDIS but before I can step onto the ground, he turns, putting his hand on the door. "ah, ah, ah." he prodded my back in. " _Your staying here_."

"But I wanna go to!" I wine. the Doctor puts a finger his his lips

"_Shhhhh. Your going to wake them_." He whispers. Sure enough, the weeds and flowers all seemed to be breathing softly in and out. Sure it was creepy but, at the same time, sweet. Life was resting all around us. "_I'll have enough trouble with just me going in. If they wake up and I'm not done repairing their Nutrition Regulator_-"

"I'll be quiet!" I say. Then, bringing it down to an even softer whisper- "_I mean. I'll be real quiet_." The doctor looks me in the eyes as I plead with them. He takes a deep breath and slowly releases the air.

"... _Alright. you can come_."

"_Yes_!" I make the cha-ching motion.

"_But not a sound. got it_?" I tuck my lips into my mouth and nod. After I step out, the Doctor gently closes the TARDIS doors and locks them. Placing the key into his pants pocket, he takes a few steps forward. " _Now, where would a big'ol Nursury pod be hiding_?," His next step sends him falling into an overgrown shrub. He would have been fine, if the plant hadn't been hiding a giant hole in the ground. I gasp, keeping myself from screaming "Doctor" and reach my hand to his. The Doctor grabs hold but the inertia is to much for me to counter. We both fall.

I was proud of myself for not screaming on the way down. That feeling soon left as we hit the dirt ground.

"_AUuugh_"I grown, rolling the Doctor off of me. He gets up slowly, twisting his neck and rotating his shoulders.

"_You alright_?" he says, rubbing his right arm. I raise to a sitting position, pushing the small of my back to crack it.

"_Yeah. Don't worry. Landed on my face_." He helps me to my feet and starts checking me for injures with the sonic screw driver. It's hum bouncing off the soil walls. "_Quit it_!" I swat at him. "_I'm fine, I'm fine_."

"_Just making sure_." He put his screw driver back in his coat pocket and begins looking around with me. The hole had to of been a good 20 ft deep. the sides at the bottom looked like they'd been dug away at, giving it a bottle shape. to the left of us was the ship. Egged shaped and thrice as big as a hummer."_Well, isn't that precise_." Said the Doctor, gazing up at the walls. They where littered with creatures that looked like Hedgehogs with Chinchilla fur. I step next the Doctor.

"_That them_?" I gaze up with the him.

"_Yep_." He said, still awing at them. "_Resting like angels_." We take another moment to appreciate the Meron-Tha before walking to the Nursery pod, half buried in the ground. As soon as we where close enough, the Doctor used his sonic screw driver to take off a panel. When it popped off he handed it to me. I set it on the ground.

"_Doc_?"

"_Yeah_?" He'd already started repairing.

"_Theirs something I gotta tell you_." He glanced at me.

"_What_?" I hesitate. I really should tell him but, what would his reaction be? To have your life broadcast to the Nation for entertainment had to be hard to take. No. I have to tell him. Just to be fair.

" _I-_"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-" Where the heck was that coming from?! Then The Doctors and mine eyes widened as we I realized, it was coming from me! My phone was ringing!

"_Turn it off! Hurry_!" He hissed at me, quickening his Reappearing. I dart into my pants pocket, doing my best to speedily get past the the fabric.

"_I'm trying! I''m trying_!" I rip the thing out, press the end button, and proceed to turn off it's sound. I look up at the doctor.

"_Nichole_.," He started,looking off to the side. " _I can't feel my legs_."

We both look down to see the Meron-Tha swarming around his legs. For the first time, I can truly see their faces. Big bug eyes with no mouth or nose. Just a hole where a long, skinny forked tong came in and out that curled at the ends. They move up to his knees, causing the Doctor to fall forward.

"Doctor!" I Catch him, gently sliding him to the ground.

"Green b-b-b-button!" He forces out as the aliens move up his body. Another frenzy has started on his left hand. "P-p-p-press - ," He points at he ship.

"The green button! Got it!" I leave his side to do so but I can't feel my foot. Before I hit the ground, I grab the ridge of where the panel used to be. I look back to see the doctor totally encompassed by the Meron-Tha and my knees already being surrounded. I need to focus. That button. Nothing else matters but pressing that button.

I reach for it but the aliens have quickly made their way to my waits, making it hard to hold up my body. My grip loosens as they ant line their way up my arm.

"This is it." I thought, swinging my hand back to give the green button one good smack. That's when they got to my chest. My lungs slowed down, as dose my hart. My outreached hand began to twitch as I strained to keep it up.

"Urrrrahh!" I put what I can into a palm thrust to the Button. I feel it go in as my grip slips from the ridge. I fall on my back and watch as a green sparkly mist erupts from the top of the ship. In unison, the Meron-Tha look up, tongs waving in the air. They skater to the walls to get closer to their food supply unblanketing the doctor and I.

"I did it." I say with pride. "We did it." I move my head to look at the doctor. "Doc?" I roll onto my belly and start crawling towards him. "Doc! Doctor!" He wasn't moving. I put an ear to his chest and found his harts had stopped. "No no NO! Don't do this!" I yell at his lifeless face. I do CPR Martha Jones style but nothing. again and again, with everything I had left I put into bringing him back."Don't die on my Time lord!" I go in for air and come back. "Don't you dare die!" I start to cry as time and time again I fail. "you can't." I squint to see through my watery eyes. "You can't die." I grip my hand on his shirt and bury my face in his side. "No, no, no ..." with one last frustrating hit, I punch his rib.

"Gaaaah" He breaths in. My head shoots up from his shirt at the sound. I watch him come to life. Every step making my smile bigger.

"YOUR ALIVE!" I jump to his throat, hugging him and laughing hysterically.

"Ah. No fair." He squirmed. " I don't have enough strength to hug back yet."

We sat and watched the children feed from the ship, waiting for their parents to come. The doctor had already called the Meron-Tha's guardians and told them what had happened. They where only to happy to help us out of the hole after gathering their young onto their ship. Anti-gravity beams are fun.

"So, what'll happen to the plants at the lot?" I say as we stroll back to his ship. He takes a look around, clicking his tong.

"Well, they got a good start. Most plants only need is a good start to get going. Shame about that Bush thought. Had to get ride of it to expose the hole."

"Yeah." I look down to watch my feet get closing and closer to the TARDIS. "Suppose... I can go home now." I say in a depressed tone.

"I Suppose," The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and takes a step inside. "Or," He turns around. "You can come with me." He smiled. "You saved me Nichole. Brink of death and you saved me. The way I see it is, I owe you a trip." There it was. That famous look. The Doctor, in the TARDIS with a welcoming hand towards the viewer. Only this time, it was just me.

"Doc. I-"

"Its not just a space ship ya know. It's a time machine." He says, pointing his thumb at the core of the TARDIS.

"I know."

"You do?" He says with a puzzled look. I freeze

"Well... the thing has like, a bazillion and two buttons on it. It's got to do more then just space travel." He smiles. Probably thinks I'm smart or something. "No." I look away. "If we're going to travel together, I've got to tell you." He waits patiently for me to speak. "... My names not Nichole. Well, it's not my first name. It's my middle name." He raises an eye brow. "My first name is Ashley."

"Ashley Nichole. Is that it?" I nod. "That's a beautiful name!" He spouts, throwing his hands to his sides. "Why'd you keep it from me?"

"Ashley's such a common name. I must have went to school with at least seven girls with the same name!"

"Well, why do you think it's so popular?" He happily jumps to my side, elbow extended. "Shall we, Ashley Nichole?" He said it with such Joy and silliness, I had to smile back.

"All right." I take his arm. "My back pack's on the TARDIS Anyway." We walk in together, and the doors close. I guess I'll tell him later. It's just one little secret. What's the worst that could happen. ... Oh crap. Why'd I say that.


	3. Chicken Sword

"Hold on." The Doctor fiddled with the door until it clicked open. He stepped out into a forest, leaves crunching under his feet. "Here we are! Medieval age! time of knights, princesses, and outdoor bathrooms." He takes a deep breath in and exhales. "you done yet?"

"I'm not coming out!" I yell from the TARDIS. "I look silly!"

"Nonsense. You look grate!" He yells back in. Therese a long pause, then the sound of my foot steps getting closer. The Doctor hold out his hand to help me out as I step to the ground. I had a long red dress on with embroidered flowers on it. There was a green velvet rope tied around my waist, matching the sleeves that hung almost as low at the dress, tips just barley dragging. Lace lined the collar and mid sleeve.

"I don't like dresses." I say as I tug at the fabric. "It's like wearing a really tight blanket or something."

"Yeaaaah, I never liked wearing them ether. Common!" We start our way to the west where the Doctor claims a real live castle stands. After a good trudging and some jokes about the Pillsbury dough boy, we arrive.

"Wow." I say under my breath as we pass through the gates. The surrounding wall reached as high as a two story house. Men where posted at the top and entrance in authentic armor, armed with swords at their sides. I held close to the Doctors arm as we passed with a crowd of people into the market place. It was a lively seen. Children ran around chasing chickens, holding sticks and dolls. People with baskets filled to the brim walked about as vendors haggled with customers. This made the renaissance fair look like a joke.

"Right then," The Doctor pulled a small coin sack from his pocket and tossed it to me. "Their you go. Don't spend it all in one place. Keep within eyes distance and you'll be fine." I spill some of the gold into my hand and move it around.

"What's this for?"

"For shopping! Whats the point of being in a market place if you can't buy anything? Now go on," he turned me around and gave me a push. "Have fun. I'll be right behind you" I turn band smile.

"Thanks!" I say before turning back around to jogging down the market path. The Doctor slowly made his way along. letting his eyes brows the selection.

"Ye should hold a closer eye to that maiden!" He stopped to see where the voice was coming from.

"Excuse me?" An old hag sitting on a wooden crate motioned for him to come closer. He did.

"People have been diapering. Taken by the creatures in the forest they have. I'd be a shame for such a young thing to vanish from this world." The Doctor turned his head to watch Ashley Nichole talk to a vendor about a bruised apple.

"Don't listen to that woman." Burst in the nearest shop keeper, grabbing the Doctors attention. "- only been pick pockets and drunks that've vanished, god knows we could do without'm. Now get to the back where you belong ma!" He shouted at the old hag. She wobbled to her feet and muttered angrily as she made her way behind the store. Meanwhile, Id' just bout myself three, non bruised apples from a nice guy with overgrowing arm hair. I was vary proud of myself for finding the best in the bunch and was about to take a bit of one when I saw them. Children on the side of the road, barley clothed with dirt all over. Two boys and one girl. The oldest had to of been 13, no more. They huddled as he tried keeping his brother and sister warm. The youngest, being the little girl of 4, held out a hat to passers by. I walked over smiling, knowing what I had to do.

"Here's one for you," I put an apple in the little girls hand, "and you," The youngest boy already had his hand reaching for the fruit. "And one for you." I had to open the elides boys hand to place the apple inside. He looked at it in disbelief, then up at me.

"Thank you miss. It's been weeks since we were shown such kindness." He said as his siblings tor into the food.

"Weeks you say." I tap my lips, pretending to give it thought. "I'll just have to make up for that." I plop my coin sack in the hat. The weight of it bent the hat in half, almost causing it to fall on the ground. The little boy took the hat from his sister and shook it, hearing the coins jingle. "Now, don't spent it all in one place. Spread it out, ya know? Make it last." they had all started to water as I talked. the first to hug me was the little girl.

"Thank you red lady." She said softly.Then the boys.

"Thank you red lady." With a warm hart i pat them on the head and send them on their way. the littlest ones run to the meat shop with uncontainable smiles. The eldest runs after them but before disappearing in the door, he yells back.

"I owe you!" He didn't of course but I didn't have time to tell him. I walk back to where I bought the apples and find the Doctor, leaning on the stand with a look of pride on his face. Smile completely brimming.

"What are you so smiley about?" I say as I approached him.

"Oh nothing." He says, still smiling at me. He popes an apple in the air for me to catch. "Here." He winks. "You've earned it."

Trumpets sound off in the distance. The people rise to look as a mans voice yells above the crowd.

"THE BALL IS BEGINNING! ALL ATTENDEES ARE TO ASSEMBLE AT THE KINGS CASTLE!" I shake the Doctors arm as the yelling man repeats.

"Aw snap! a real Renaissance ball! That's way better then some piece of fruit. Can we go?" I say with excitement. The Doctor rolls his head as he stand from leaning. "Please? please,please,please?"

"Oh, I dunno. I don't do domestic." He says as he nervously watched others filter towards the castle.

"Common Doc. I earned this." I shoot him a you know I'm right look witch he returns with a neck scratch.

"Fine." He starts walking to the castle. I set my apple back with the bunch and cling to his arm, giddy and jumping. "It's a good thing I brought a banana." We fallowed the stream of people until we got to the castle doors. They where insanely tall. Black metal held the wood together with curves and eye catching patterns.

"Invite" the man at the door said with a drained tone. Probably from saying the same word so many times. The Doctor wiped out his Psychic paper and flashed it at him. The man sighed, opening the door enough to let us in.

"Thaank you!" I slip in before entering the ball room. Remember the insanely tall doors? This place was even taller. Tables lined the rim of the room with fresh fruit, ham, and chicken. The band was playing green sleeves as people swayed with their partners. It was like the movie A Knights Tale threw up in here. Cool!

"Time to mingle." I say to the doctor without looking at him. "Got your fruit?"

"Check" He says, pulling the banana out of his coat pocket.

"Let's do this." We detach and walk in opposed directions. I tried not to let him see me glance at him. He was so happy being with them, us. Humans that is. When he let his guard down, he was a normal guy. A laughing, chatting, wonderful guy. That other guy though. Behind the Doctor, hidden in the shadows cased by the pillar. That hooded figure standing there, no way to see it's eyes...

"I saw you today." said a Brawny man voice. I turn to see a Brawny man attached to it. He had red on, just like me. His shirt was lined with white ruffles and his pants where a little to tight. "You have a Saints soul." He brushed my cheek with his ruff hand. "And the face of an Angle.

"Wow there fluffy!" I step back. "I came here with someone, and I'm leaving with that same someone." He advances with that look in his eye.

"Theirs nothing wrong with a little change." I grab the nearest thing, which so happens to be a drum stick, and shove it at his face. He stops. The thought of grease on him seems to be as good as a sword.

"I don't care if your King Arther himself. You ain't touching me. Back off!" I shake the meat threateningly. He steps back with his hands up, same smug look on his face. that's when those trumpets sounded again.

"Now, Introducing. The guest of Honor. The Kings Brother. sir John!" The little announcer mans hand guided the crowds eyes to me and Fluffy. Everyone looked as I fending him off with chicken. Laughs where had as he slided his way to the middle of the room.

"Lords and Lady's!," He spouted, arms raised to grab their attention. "I am sure you are all eager awaiting the main even!" The group stated whispering with excitement. "The part of the day where I choose one lucky woman, to lay down with me for all of time! A wife!" He smiled as the lady's of the room giggled. I gagged. It was time to leave this bachelor party. I started pushing my way to the other side of the room where the Doctor was. "But, one Lady has already stolen my hart!" The crowd gasped as I stopped. No way. He couldn't be ... I gotta hide! I start fighting my way back to the table to duck underneath, apologizing left and right for shoving people out of the way. "A Woman without a name. The Red Lady!" Dang! I was so close. The crowd parts to let us walk to each other. How do they always know where people are pointing?

"That's vary nice of you, um, sir, But you see. I got a nasty case of the plague, as I'm sure my DOCTOR-," I cup my hands to my mouth so the yell is in his general direction. ", can confirm for you." I wait and watch for the Doctor to run to my side and make the problem go away. He never did. John looked around for someone to emerge with me. When no one did, he turned to me and laughed. The crowd soon mimicked.

"What a sense of humor you've got." He starts walking towards me.

"Well, in any case, I don't wanna marry you." He grabs my wrist and leans in so only I can hear him.

"Common girl. Half the women in this room would die for a chance at this." I jerk myself from his grip.

"Yeah, well. Marry one of them then." His smile finally left as he reacted to my comment.

"I picked you!" With that, I was hoisted onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The crowd cheered as he took me away, The band had started to play again. All of this, drowning my screams for the Doctor. Where the heck could he be? Theres no way I'm raising children in a world without toothpaste!


	4. Stranded

The Doctor awakes in a dark room. Metal bars surrounded him with a narrow spot light on him. He presses against the cold, metal floor as he becomes contuse."Blah! ah, yuck!" The Doctor wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "What is that? Is that ... Slviean? That's not from this planet."

"Correct." The Doctor turned around to see three hooded figures approach him on the other side of the cell in an arrow formation. "And what planet do you think it from?"

"Korinell." He said, standing. The figures took off their hoods to revel their faces. They had blue skin with sliver hair. their eyes as yellow as the moon and ears pointed at the tips.

"Correct."

"What are you doing here?" He said angrily. The Doctor grabbed the bars and brought his face as close to them as he could without letting his face touch the metal. "This is a level 5 planet. You can't just set up camp and have a picnic!"

"We are aware of the laws of space. It was not our intention to be here."

"There was a grave error in fuel calculations." continued the Korinian to the left. "We emergency landed here and have thus, done our best to go unseen and not interfere with these beings natural evolution. So says the law."

The Doctors anger had turned to curiosity. "How long have you been here?"

"One hundred and twenty six earth days. You too have traveled here from another world in a ship. please. Will you help us?" piped up the last one. He seemed considerably younger then the other two. He was noticeably shorter and had a bright eyedness to him. The Doctor let his forehead his the bar in front of him. letting his eyes wonder down to the floor.

"all that time... waiting. Not knowing if anyone would come...Just waiting... Hold on." He steps backwards, making eye contact with the aliens. "If your asking for help then why did you put me in this holding cell?"

"our second order of business." the middle one began again, showing no emotion. " We wish compensation for our troubles. A creatures from this planet, sold to the right buyer would more then cover our loss. We currently have four on bored under blood control. One for you if you wish it."

"What happened to not interfering?!" The doctor shook his hands at the conflict of information.

"They are Bottom dwellers." The Left firmly stated. "Hardly evolutionary treasures. We watched from the shadows as they poisoned their body's. They would have removed themselves, with or without us. We see no problem in removing such things."

"Well then. Now you have a problem." The Doctors voice resonated with deep anger. "Therese no way I'll help you off this planet with the intent of selling off fellow living beings like hats! And if you think these bars will keep me from you, your wrong!"

"A shame." They lowered their heads. "It seems we'll have to force your hand after all."

...

After closing the doors to his chambers, John threw me onto the bed. I roll to the other side and landing on my feet, adrenalin pumping. I had to get out. We try to read each others movements as I step my way away from the bed. He steps with me, constantly having himself between me and the door.

"Your a feisty one, I'll give you that." John said, continuing to keep his position.

"Let me out! This isn't right and you know it!" I scream at him from across the room. "You can't just pick people like grapes!"

"Of cores I can." He smiled. "I'm the kings brother."

"Pfff! So?" Johns lip snarled as he took a step forward. I run over to a small round table so there's something between us. He stops.

"If I'd been borne first, I'd been King!" He screams, pointing at himself like a child. "I deserve just as much Respect!"

"whu... What are you, five? That's it? That's the reason your being a jerk? Envy?!" With that, he starts marching towards me with a look of rage in his eyes. When he gets to the table, John pushes it over like its nothing. The sound of wood clanks agenst the floor as he keeps moving forward. "Oh Snap!" I try to run but I'm not quick enough. he grabs a hold of my shoulders and holds me against the wall, His nose a centimeter away from mine.

"How dare you accuse me of such a sin." Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I see the end of a rope fly through the window. it's knotted end lands over by the bed post. That's got to be 'The Doctor.' I think. lookubg down, I see Johns hairy hands rubbing his thumbs agenst my sleeves.

"Say John," I slide my hands around his arms and look up at him. "do you know what the Capital of Thailand is?" His confused look was quickly replaced with a scrunched up one as I kneed him in the groin. He coughed before drifting to the floor, grabbing his parts in a fetal position. As he groaned and moaned, i quickly tied the rope to his Bed, gave it a tug to make sure it was on good, and climbed my way down to the ground. All the wile thinking of what to say first to The Doctor.

When I finally shimmed to the bottom, I awkwardly let my feet touch the ground without exposing myself.

"You are getting such a whooping for leaving me at the Ball, you-" I look up. " ... you?" It was the eldest boy I'd helped that same day. The sun set left little light to see but, I could tell. He had a determined look now, like he was on a mission. The boy took my hand and started tugging.

"Common! We gotta run!"

"Guards!" our heads snapped upward at the sound of John yelling. like lightning, we dashed from the Castle walls. Not knowing the area, I fallowed the kid with surprising agility. With much weaving and sudden stops, I found myself in the woods. Trees and foliage made the night even darker. I bumped into trees now and again, trying to pull on my other seances for fallowing the boy.At times, I wasn't sure he was still in front of me. Then, I'd hear a snap or a leaf crunch and I knew. soon, we came upon a big fire. It was surrounded by children from twelve to two.

"Red lady!" A little girl runs up to me and latches onto my legs. yes, it was the same girl as before, now full of life and probably food.

"Little lady!" I say, lifting her up in the air. she laughed as I put her back down. "I missed you" I smile, taping her nose.

"I missed you too," She says, swaying her tattered dress. The reunion is cut short when a teenager, 18 or so, stomps his way over. His cloths are just as worn but instead of a dismal brown, his outfit was green.

"What have you done!" He yelled at the boy.

"sorry sir. It's just-"

"you know the rules!" He interrupted "If she goes and tells the Sheriff about this place we're all out of a home! What where you thinking!" The poor kid looked down and fiddles with his fingers.

"She was in trouble." The teen stopped himself from saying his next word. His face relaxed and with a smile he said

"oh." The green boy patted the Kid on the head and ruffled his hair. " go on then." The Child looked up with a grin and run over to the fire to warm up. He then turned his attention to the little girl. "So, who's your friend Ellis?"

"She's the Red Lady and she's Rich!" said Ellis loud and proud.

"Not exactly." I rub my neck, embarrassed. "I gave what I had to you guys at the corner."

"well that was mighty generous of you!" Pipped The teen. He stuck out his hand and proclaimed, "Hello Red Lady. I'm Robin. Robin hood."


	5. Forest night

I sat amongst the children as Robin tended to the fire. Their laughter and jokes bounced off the back of my head wile I dove into my own thoughts. This kid, this boy couldn't be Robin hood. at least not yet. He's just a couple years shy of my age. Then, by being here. Am I messing with History?

I snapped out of think mode when I noticed Robin had started walking over to me. He sat down beside me

"Your not from around here are you." My eyes widen. I pretend to clear my throat to give myself time to think of a good answer. I got nothing.

"Yeah. kinda."

"I knew it!" he said, proud of himself. "So where you from then?"

"Not here. That's all you need to know." I stand. "I should go. I need to meet a friend around here before he leaves without me." If the Doctor was anyplace, It was at the TARDIS.

"Well, you can't go now." He stands with me. "It's nearly imposable to travel in the forest at night. Thing's as dark as a kettle pot." I bend down by the fire and take one the the newly burning sticks of considerable size.

"wish me luck then" I start to walk off but Robin steps in front of me.

"I can't let you go to wonder the woods aimlessly. Not in good contuse."

"Then come with me." I say. It was more of a dare then a request. I knew he wouldn't want to leave the kids alone at night. we looked in each others eyes, Aging the other on.

"... Little John!" He yelled behind him.

"yes?" said the boy that had helped me from before.

"Your in charge." He smiled as he saw my reaction to his decision. my mouth had dropped the same time my eyebrows raised. Robin took the torch from me, still grinning and walked off.

"common then! Your friend isn't going to meet himself!" I start after him with a smile of my own. Just then, I feel a shiver run along my spine. I think nothing of it at the time and scamper on.  
There's nothing much to do when your walking but talk. I mean, there's always the option of silence but that's boring. So, me and Robin talked. I mostly listened of course, so as not to give myself away. He'd traveled here from Locksly to find his father. He'd gone missing for months and, not to worry his mother, Robin snuck out of the house to find him. That's when he came cross the street children. Apparently, the local orphanage care taker had gone missing as well. So, as a side quest, he was taking care of them. after a wile of listening, Robin caught on.

"so, what's your family like?" he probed. It wasn't a world changing question so, I answered.

"Broken. We love each other of course but... I always thought that after the divorce, Mom and Dad would come to their senses and apologize to each other. You know. Be grownups about it." I didn't look at him as I spoke. I let myself stair at the flickering shadows of the leafs and trees. "They faught over us constantly. me and my sister. So much that, it was hard to tell if they weir acting out of love or just spite."

"That was the past." he said optimistically. "how are things now?"

"Dunno." I shrug. "we don't talk as much anymore. Sis is always with friends doing something and mom keeps herself busy with work. "

"wow." His said. "I would have never guessed all that by just looking at you."

"well due! It's a lot of information to get off just a look, silly." I punch his shoulder playfully.

"No, I mean. You have this energy about you. Oh, how do I say this." He takes a moment to find his words. "... Ellis! Your eyes, your smile. Their just like Ellis's."

"You lost me." He takes another pause.

"... Ellis takes Joy in everything. when she smiles, it's of pure Happiness. You, Red Lade, have that same kind of smile. It's like, that spark of bliss that you loose when you grow up. You still have that."

"ah." I say in understanding. "That. I guess you could say," I grin " I take my smiles where ever I can."

We arrive at The TARDIS just before the make shift torch burned its self out. It didn't bother me though. I had the TARDIS now. Even if The Doctor wasn't here yet, I knew he couldn't leave without it, and now. He couldn't leave without me. I lean agents it, imagining it's shape since the heavy dark had surrounded us once again.

"a strange thing to travel in." speaks Robin hood through the night. our eyes had started to adjust, lending me an outline of his body. "it must be horrible on the horses to carry. The wheels are so low to the ground, I could barely see them."

"oh you." I say, lightly nicking his chin. "The kids must miss you by now. Your should go to them."

"Will I see you again?" I heard him step closer.

"Honestly? probably not. It was nice meeting you thought." I felt his hands slip into mine.

"Then, mite I be so bold ..." He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My skin missed the warmth of his face as he pulled away.

"few! Thank goodness." I say in a relieved tone. "If you'd of kissed me on the lips, I'd of had to punch you in the kidneys." He chuckled. Robin leaned in for another kiss but is met with my hand on his face. I push him back and say.

"Save your kisses for the one you'll spend your life with Robin Hood. Not some pretty stranger."

"right... Sorry" I could make out his face now. He looked ashamed for letting his feelings get the best of him. Why can't I find guys like this in my time? suddenly, his head shot up.

"what is-"

"Shhhh." He put his hand up to stop me from speaking. I listen to the silence with him and then, I hear it. distant twigs snapping. each one seemed to be closer then the last.

"That's him! That's gotta be The Doctor!" I run off to the sound, leaving Robin by the TARDIS

"Your friend's a Doctor?" I hear behind me. I ignore him and continue to sprint. I can't wait to see him again. That messy brown hair, that brilliant silly smile. I could almost hear him scolding me for damaging royal goods and possibly unraveling the fabric of time. I'd take it if it meant keeping his familiar face around me. I see a dark outline of something moving. Something humanoid.

"Doc!" I yell, tackling him to the ground like a football player. I squeeze tight to make up for all the time we spent apart. "I missed you so much. Don't you ever-," I look up, "Wow, Darkellf!" I release the newly marked stranger and scuttle backwards to create distance.

"I see." The stranger stood, picking up a piece of technology that had flown from his hand on impact. His silver hair and yellow eyes where the brightest thing in the forest. No wonder he was wearing a cloak. "You must be his Companion." His words where well pronounced with a undertone of dignity.

"You know my Doctor?" He smiled. The elf was as tall as Robin, if not, shorter.

"I am Elight of the planet Korinell." oh, okay. Alien. that makes more seance. "I have come to retrieve you on your ... Doctors behalf." as I start to get up, Elight walks forward, hands extended to help me off the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" Robin hood suddenly rushed on the seen, Tackling the poor Alien once more. Elight struggles to get away, terror on his face.

"Robin!" I shoot up on my feet. "What the heck do you think your doing?!" They finally separate. Robin stands in front of me wile the scared Alien keeps his distance.

"Stay back! It's not human!"The alien looked at Robin then me, then Robin. His shaking disposition like a rabbit ready to sprint.

"Wait!" I push Robin aside, grabbing Elights attention. "I'm sorry he did that. Please, don't go. He won't hurt you, I swear." His eyes skimmed back to Robin grabbing my arm and pulling so that I'd face him.

"Are you mad? What if that thing-"

"He." I glare. "'It' is a He and if you harm one hair on 'his' head" I tip toe to get closer to his face, "I'll make you wish you hadn't. got it?" I end my sentence with a finger jab to his chest.

"yeah, but... Look at'm!" Robin motioned to Elight who had taken an interest in our conversation. His head tilting with every curious action.

"what about him?"

"He's a monster! His ears are even pointed like the Devil himself!" He yelled, not bothering to hide his words from Elight.

"I bet to him, you look like a monster. A pink, green ... angry monster that attacks anything that's different! ... look," I calm my tone, "I know how he must look to you but, trust me." I take his hand and claps in with both of mine, taking it up to my chin. "He's not dangerous." Robin takes another look at the alien. They both blink before he turns back to me.

"You must really like this guy. The Doctor." I release his hands to pat him on the shoulder.

"yeah. He's okay." I give a little smile and trot over to Elight, waiting patiently. He was calm now. His arms where folded, overlapping his cloak sleeves. He almost reminded me of a Jedi. "so. where did you say The Doctor was?"

"You defended me." Said Elight with intrigue. "And with such passion.Why?" I grin.

"When you know your right, sometimes you gotta fight to be heared." I lightly slug his sholder. "Silly." the Jesture confuzed him but still, it made Elight smile.


End file.
